the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of assets owned by ViacomCBS
}} The following is a list of major assets that are owned by ViacomCBS. Paramount Pictures Corporation (Filmed Entertainment) * Paramount Pictures * Paramount Home Media Distribution * Paramount Pictures International * Paramount Studio Group – physical studio and post production ** The Studios at Paramount – production facilities & lot ** Paramount on Location – production support facilities throughout North America including New York, Vancouver, and Atlanta ** Worldwide Technical Operations – archives, restoration and preservation programs, the mastering and distribution fulfillment services, on-lot post production facilities management * Paramount Licensing, Inc. * Paramount Parks & Resorts – licensing and design for parks and resorts * Paramount Digital Entertainment *Paramount Animation *Paramount Players ** BET Films ** Comedy Central Films ** MTV Films ** Nickelodeon Movies * Paramount Television * United International Pictures (50%, with NBCUniversal via Universal Pictures) CBS Entertainment Group * CBS Television Network ** CBS News *** CBSN *** CBS News Radio ** CBS Sports *** CBS Sports Network *** CBS Sports HQ *** CBS Sports Radio * The CW (50%, with WarnerMedia's Warner Bros. division) ** The CW Plus ** The CW Daytime ** CW Seed * Decades (50%, with Weigel Broadcasting) * CBS Television Studios ** Big Ticket Television ** CBS Eye Animation Productions *** Late Night Cartoons, Inc. ** CBS Productions – produces The Thanksgiving Day Parade on CBS * CBS Home Entertainment * CBS Interactive ** CBS.com ** CBS All Access ** CBS Interactive Advanced Media ** CBSNews.com *** CBS MoneyWatch *** CBSN ** CBS Sports Digital *** CBSSports.com *** CBS Sports HQ *** 247Sports.com *** MaxPreps.com *** Scout.com ** Chowhound ** CNET *** CNET Video *** Download.com *** CNET Content Solutions ** TV Guide Online Holdings LLC ** GameSpot *** Comic Vine *** GameFAQs *** GameRankings *** Giant Bomb ** Last.fm ** Metacritic ** MetroLyrics ** MP3.com ** mySimon ** Search.com ** UrbanBaby ** TV.com ** ZDNet *** TechRepublic * Watch! Magazine * CBS Television Stations ** KCBS-TV 2 / KCAL-TV 9 Los Angeles ** KOVR 13 / KMAX-TV 31 Sacramento – Stockton – Modesto, California ** KPIX-TV 5 / KBCW 44 San Francisco – Oakland – San Jose, California ** KCNC-TV 4 Denver, Colorado ** WFOR-TV 4 / WBFS-TV 33 Miami–Fort Lauderdale, Florida ** WTOG 44 St. Petersburg – Tampa, Florida ** WUPA 69 Atlanta ** WBBM-TV 2 Chicago ** WBXI-CD 47 Indianapolis ** WJZ-TV 13 Baltimore ** WBZ-TV 4 / WSBK-TV 38 Boston ** WWJ-TV 62 / WKBD-TV 50 Detroit / Windsor, Ontario ** WCCO-TV 4 / KCCW-TV 12 Walker – Minneapolis–Saint Paul, Minnesota ** WCBS-TV 2 / WLNY-TV 55 Riverhead – New York City ** KYW-TV 3 / WPSG 57 Philadelphia ** KDKA-TV 2 / WPCW 19 Jeannette – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** KTVT 11 / KTXA 21 Fort Worth – Dallas ** KSTW 11 Tacoma – Seattle * CBS Local Digital Media ** *** CBSN New York *** CBSN Los Angeles *** CBSN Boston *** CBSN Bay Area *** CBSN Minnesota ** CBS Local Sports * CBS Films (producing content for CBS All Access) * Addax Music Company, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAPMost of ViacomCBS' music publishing companies are administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing; Paramount Pictures music is administered by Universal Music Group. * Aspenfair Music, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Beverlyfax Music, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI * Bruin Music Company – music publisher affiliated with BMI * CBS Vision Domestic Media Networks Entertainment and Youth Group * Comedy Central ** Comedy Central Now ** Comedy Central Productions ** Comedy Central Records ** Chuckle Channel Music Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP ** Hilarity Music Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI * CMT ** CMT (Canada) (10%) ** CMT Music * Logo * MTV ** MTV2 ** MTV Classic ** MTV Live ** MTVU ** Tr3s ** MTV Studios ** MTV Animation ** SnowGlobe Music Festival * Paramount Network * Smithsonian Channel (joint venture with the Smithsonian Institution) ** United Kingdom ** Canada (6.67% minority stake; joint venture with Blue Ant Media) * TV Land * VH1 * MTV Songs Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Music by Video, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI * Tunes by Viacom Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Viacom August Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Viacom Blue Sky Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI * Viacom Galaxy Tunes Inc. – music publisher affiliated with Global Music Rights * Viacom Notes Inc. – music publisher affiliated with SESAC * Viacom Origins Inc. – music publisher affiliated with SESAC * Viacom Songs Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI Kids and Family Group * Nickelodeon ** Nick at Nite * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons * TeenNick ** NickRewind * NickMusic * Nick.com * Noggin * Nickelodeon Records * Nickelodeon Studios ** Nickelodeon Animation Studio ** Nickelodeon Digital ** Nickelodeon Movies * Music by Nickelodeon Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI * Nickelodeon Notes Inc. – music publisher affiliated with SESAC * Tunes by Nickelodeon Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Nickelodeon Velocity * Paws, Inc. * AwesomenessTV Premium Content Group * BET ** BET+ ** BET Gospel ** BET Her ** BET Hip-Hop ** BET Jams ** BET Soul ** BET Creations, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with SESAC ** BET Innovations Publishing, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP ** BET Music Soundz, Inc. – music publisher affiliated with BMI * Showtime Networks ** Showtime *** Showtime 2 *** Showcase *** Showtime Beyond *** Showtime Extreme *** Showtime Family Zone *** Showtime Next *** Showtime Women ** The Movie Channel *** The Movie Channel Xtra ** Flix ** Showtime Documentary Films ** Showtime PPV ** Showtime Digital, Inc. ** Showtime Melodies Inc. – music publisher affiliated with SESAC ** Showtime Songs Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP ** SHOtunes Music LLC – music publisher affiliated with BMI *Pop TV ViacomCBS Ad Solutions * Viacom Velocity * WhoSay Consumer Products, Recreation and Live Events * Bellator MMA ** Bellator Kickboxing * Philo (minority stake) * Pluto TV ** Pluto TV Europe GmbH * Viacom Digital Studios ** Viacom Digital Studios International * Viacom International * ViacomCBS Global Consumer Products * VidCon Networks International * Telefe ** Telefe Internacional ** Telefe Rosario ** Telefe Neuquén ** Telefe Córdoba ** Telefe Mar del Plata ** Telefe Tucumán ** Telefe Bahía Blanca ** Telefe Salta ** Telefe Santa Fe * Channel 5 ** 5Select ** 5Star ** 5USA * Ten Network Holdings ** Network 10 *** ATV Melbourne *** TEN Sydney *** TVQ Brisbane *** ADS Adelaide *** NEW Perth ** 10 Peach ** 10 Bold ** 10 HD ** 10 Play ** 10 Daily ** 10 All Access ** Spree TV (50%) * Paramount Channel * Comedy Central Extra * Paramount Comedy (Russia and Ukraine) * Super! * Game One * J-One * Porta dos Fundos (51%) * CBS Justice (Poland; joint venture with AMC Networks International) * CBS Drama (joint venture with AMC Networks International UK) * CBS Europa (Poland; joint venture with AMC Networks International) * CBS Justice (joint venture with AMC Networks International UK) * CBS Reality (joint venture with AMC Networks International) * Horror Channel (joint venture with AMC Networks International UK) * Viacom 18 (49%; co-owned with TV18) ** Viacom 18 US ** Viacom 18 Media *** Colors **** Colors Bangla **** Colors Gujarati **** Colors Infinity **** Colors Marathi **** Colors Super **** Colors Rishtey **** Colors Cineplex *** Viacom18 Motion Pictures *** The Indian Film Companyhttp://www.bseindia.com/xml-data/corpfiling/AttachHis/TV18_Broadcast_Ltd1_100214.pdf *** Voot * Rainbow S.r.l. (30%) ** Colorado Film (60%) ** Bardel Entertainment ** Rainbow CGI ** Witty Toys ** Tridimensional S.r.l. Simon & Schuster Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing * Adams Media, located in Avon, Massachusetts * Atria Publishing Group ** 37 INK, Publisher of African-American and other diverse voices ** Atria Books, general publisher ** Atria Español, publisher of Spanish language books with a focus on United States Spanish speakers ** Atria Unbound, general publisher of ebook editions of Atria ** Beyond Words Publishing co-venture with Atria specializing in the mind-body-spirit category ** Emily Bestler Books, publisher of fiction and non-fiction ** Enliven Books, publisher of spiritual and wellness books ** Howard Books, publisher of Christian books ** Keywords Press, publisher of books by Internet personalities ** Strebor Books International, publisher of African-American books as well as Black Erotica ** Washington Square Press, paperback publisher of classic and contemporary fiction Atria Books|website=atria-books.com|access-date=January 14, 2017}} * Avid Reader Press * Gallery Books Group ** Gallery Books, general interest publisher ** Jeter Publishing ** Karen Hunter Publishing, general interest imprint founded by journalist Karen Hunter ** Pocket Books, mass market imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Pocket Star, e-book only imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Scout Press, publisher of literary fiction ** Threshold Editions, conservative imprint * Scribner ** Scribner, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books ** Touchstone, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books * Simon & Schuster (the flagship imprint) ** Folger Shakespeare Library, publishes print and ebooks of Shakespeare works ** Free Press Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing * Aladdin, publisher of picture and chapter books for middle grade readers * Atheneum, publisher of literary middle grade, teen and picture books * Beach Lane Books, publisher of picture books * Little Simon, publisher of children's books * Margaret K. McElderry Books, boutiqueimprint publisher of literary fiction and nonfiction for children and teens * Paula Wiseman Books, publisher of picture books, novelty books and novels for children * Saga Press (specializes in science fiction and fantasy) * Salaam Reads * Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, flagship imprint of Simon & Schuster's Children's Division * Simon Pulse, publisher of teen books * Simon Spotlight, publisher focused on licensed properties for children and young adults Simon & Schuster Audio Publishing * Simon & Schuster Audio ** Pimsleur Language Programs Simon & Schuster International * Simon & Schuster Australia * Simon & Schuster Canada * Simon & Schuster India * Simon & Schuster UK Global Distribution Group * CBS Television Distribution ** CBS Television Distribution Media Sales ** Dabl * CBS Studios International * Paramount Worldwide Television Licensing & Distribution ** Fox-Paramount Home Entertainment (Nordic countries) (joint venture with Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment) * Viacom International Studios ** Viacom International Studios UK Other assets * CBS Broadcast Center * CBS Building (sale pending) * CBS Experiences * CBS Operations Inc. * CBS Sporting Club * CBS Stages Canada * CBS Studio Center * CBS VFX * Ed Sullivan Theater * Westinghouse Licensing Corporation Former assets Sold * AXS TV (20%) : sold to Anthem Sports & Entertainment ** HDNet Movies * Blockbuster LLC – spun off in 2004 ** Discovery Zone ** GameRush * CBS/Columbia Records: sold to Sony in 1987, renamed Sony Music Entertainment in 1991 ** CBS Records International ** Columbia House ** CBS Music Publishing: sold to SBK Entertainment World in 1986 * CBS Educational and Professional Publishing: Sold to Harcourt Brace Jovanovich in 1986 ** Praeger Publishers: Sold to Greenwood Press, Inc. * CBS Eye on People: Acquired by Discovery Communications in 1998/1999 * CBS/Fox Video * CBS Telenoticias * CBS Musical Instruments * CBS Outdoor (now Outfront Media): Spun off into an independent real estate investment trust in 2014 ** CBS Outdoor International: Sold to Platinum Equity in 2013 ** CBS Outernet: renamed Outfront Media Outernet * CBS Radio: merged with Entercom (former CBS Corporation shareholders continue to own a 72% stake in Entercom) **List of broadcast stations owned by CBS Radio ** Boston Bruins Radio ** CBS Altitude Group ** Eventful ** New York Yankees Radio ** New York Yankees ** Play.it ** Radio.com * CBS Television City: sold to Hackman Capital Partners in 2018 * DreamWorks Pictures – spun off in 2008, currently a label of Amblin Partners. However Paramount retains the rights to the studio's pre-2010 back-catalog. ** DreamWorks Television - television production division of DreamWorks. ** Go Fish Pictures – indie film label, shut down in 2007. * Epix – Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer acquired Viacom's stake in the network in 2017 * Famous Music – in-house music publishing arm of Paramount Pictures, sold to Sony/ATV Music Publishing in 2007 * Famous Players – sold to Cineplex Galaxy in 2005 **Paramount Theater **SilverCity **Colossus **Coliseum * GameTrailers – sold to Defy Media; later shut down and sold to IGN * Home Team Sports: sold to Comcast in 2000/2001 and renamed Comcast SportsNet Mid-Atlantic * Harmonix * Ideal Toy Company: sold to View-Master in 1986 ** Creative Playthings: sold to Swing Design * KVMM-CD – sold to HC2 Holdings in 2019 * Midwest Sports Channel: acquired by News Corporation in 2000 and renamed Fox Sports Net North * Multi Channel Network: 24.99% stake held by Ten Network Holdings sold to Foxtel on January 1, 2019 * MTV Networks on Campus – acquired by Cheddar in May 2018 and used to launch CheddarU * Neopets – acquired by JumpStart Games in 2014 * Paramount Parks * Prentice Hall – sold to Pearson in 1998 * RateMyProfessors.com – acquired by Cheddar in October 2018 * RTL CBS Entertainment: joint venture with RTL Group; acquired by Blue Ant Media and renamed Blue Ant Entertainment ** RTL CBS Extreme: renamed Blue Ant Extreme * Rysher Entertainment – assets sold to 2929 Entertainment in 2001; library currently owned by Vine Alternative Investments and distributed by ViacomCBS Global Distribution Group * Showtime Arabia: 21%; co-owned with KIPCO; merged with Orbit Communications Company to form Orbit Showtime Network * Sundance Channel (now SundanceTV): sold to Rainbow Media (now AMC Networks) in 2008 * Tempo – sold to Frederick Morton Jr. in 2007 * TriStar Pictures - joint venture with Time Inc.'s HBO and Columbia Pictures. In 1985, CBS sold a small percent of TriStar to Columbia and HBO. * USA Networks – Viacom sold its stake in the company to Universal Pictures in 1997 * Viacom Cable – sold to TCI in 1995; Ohio systems resold to Time Warner Cable in 1998 * Viacom Radio * Virgin Interactive Entertainment: US branch sold to Electronic Arts in 1998 and UK branch sold to Interplay Entertainment and Titus Interactive in 1998/1999 Dormant or shuttered CBS Entertainment Group * CBS Connections * CBS Consumer Products — Licensing and merchandising unit focused on the United States market, founded in 2009. * CBS EcoMedia * CBS EYE Productions * CBS Innertube * CBS Records * CBS Technology Center * CBS Theatrical Films * Cinema Center Films * FindArticles * King World Productions ** Camelot-King Music – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP (administered by CBS Television Distribution) ** Eyemark Entertainment *** Group W Productions *** MaXam Entertainment ** King World Direct Inc. ** King World Merchandising, Inc. * Paramount Stations Group * Paramount Television (original) ** Desilu Productions ** Viacom Enterprises *** Terrytoons ** Viacom Productions *** Viacom Pictures *** VSC Compositions LLC – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP ** Big Ticket Music Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Spelling Television ** Thomas-Spelling Productions ** Laurel Entertainment ** Worldvision Enterprises *** ABC Films *** Taft Entertainment Television **** QM Productions **** Schick Sunn Classic Productions **** Titus Productions *** Evergreen Programs, Inc. *** O Good Songs Company – music publisher affiliated with BMI *** Worldvision Home Video LLC ** Charter Company ** Republic Pictures *** National Telefilm Associates **** Hollywood Television Service ***** Studio City TV Productions **** NBC Films ***** California National Productions **** U.M. & M. TV Corporation *** Compelling Music LLC – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP *** Proxy Music LLC – music publisher affiliated with BMI ** Spelling Daytime Television * UPN * Westinghouse Electric Corporation ** Westinghouse Broadcasting Company (Group W) *** InterStar Releasing (51% controlling stake) ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks * All News Channel (50% joint venture with Hubbard Broadcasting) * Atom.com – absorbed into Comedy Central ** AddictingClips.com * The Box * CMT Films * Defy Media (7%) ** AddictingGames ** Shockwave * GoCityKids.com * MTV Chi * MTV Desi * MTV K * Nick Games and Sports for Kids * Nickelodeon Magazine * Nickelodeon on Sunset * Nickelodeon Studios * NickMom * Nick Radio * Quizilla * VH1 Uno * Viacom Music – music publisher affiliated with BMI * Viacom NEXT * World Sports Enterprises ViacomCBS Networks International * 5Spike * Big CBS Prime (joint venture with Reliance Broadcast Network) * Big CBS Love (joint venture with Reliance Broadcast Network) * BIG CBS Spark (joint venture with Reliance Broadcast Network) * Kindernet * My5 * TMF * VIVA Simon & Schuster * Cash Money Content – a co-venture with Cash Money Records * Marble Arch Press – co-publishing agreement with the United Kingdom publisher Short Books * Mercury Ink – co-publishing deal with Glenn Beck and Mercury Radio Arts * MTV Books – young adult and pop-culture imprint of Gallery Books Group * North Star Way Books – inspirational non-fiction imprint with additional services for authors * Simon451 – speculative fiction and fantasy imprint Paramount Pictures * DreamWorks Distribution, LLC – theatrical distribution arm of DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation * DW Funding LLC – library holder of live-action DreamWorks films * Insurge Pictures * Miramax Home Entertainment * Melange Pictures, LLC – library holder of Republic Pictures films ** Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation ** Commonwealth United Entertainment *** The Landau-Unger Company **** Astor Pictures *** United Pictures Corporation ** The Enterprise Studios ** Spelling Films ***Taft International Pictures **** Sunn Classic Pictures *** Spelling Films Music Inc. – music publisher affiliated with ASCAP * Paramount Comics – partnership with Marvel Comics for comics based on Paramount's film library * Paramount Famous Productions * Paramount Vantage ** Paramount Classics * Screenlife Games * Wilshire Court Productions – made-for-TV movie division; library sold to CBS Corporation in 2006 See also * National Amusements * Lists of corporate assets References Assets ViacomCBS